Our Farewell
by I-de-BadBad-Wolf
Summary: We all know how Odin found the tiny son of Laufey abandoned in the temple. But what led that tiny child to be left there, alone to starve to death? This is a short story of what could be the cause to his abandonment - seen through the eyes of his mother and father.


**Was in the middle of writing my other fanfic when this beautiful song by Within Temptation started playing (Our Farewell) and I had to abandon my other story and start this one.**

**We know of Loki in the temple, abandoned and left to die. But surely there is another side to the cruel monsters the Asgardians claim the Jotuns are. What of the Jotun women? What of the children? So here's my interpretation to how Loki ended up in Odin's arms.**

**And read this whilst listening to Our Farewell...**

* * *

Fárbauti looked upon her beautiful tiny child. She rocked him to her chest knowing this was the last time she would hold him to her. She had only a few more precious moments with her firstborn, her tiny infant who she had suckled to her breast all but once.

She kissed his forehead, tracing the patterns engraved in his skull that he had been born with. He was so perfect apart from his size. The swirls and indentations moved in patterns unique to him. He was everything she could have wished for but still it was not enough. He was small. So much smaller than a Jotun child was meant to be. Because of this fate dictated he would die. Alone. And soon.

She kissed him again and found she couldn't stop. She showed his face and his tiny body with tiny kisses. His fists clenched and he started to cry and although her tears were falling no sound left her lips. She had already born a child that was considered imperfect and therefore was destined to die by abandonment. Until she bore a healthy child she would be treated as a lesser woman and if she showed emotion then her actions would be judged against her and she might be separated from her husband so he could take another. She loved her husband and knew he felt the same. But as king of Jotunheim he would follow those rulings that were adhered to at all times. Her child must die.

She rocked him back and forth. She had but moments before she had to hand her son to her husband who would then take him from her and place him in the temple to die a lonely death of starvation. She wanted to place him to her breast for one final feed and wondered if that was cruel knowing it would prolong his agony all the more. But her mother instincts won out and she placed him to her breast and he immediately started suckling. The sweet pleasure and slight pain at his latching caused her more agony then she thought possible. She held him crooked in one arm and used her other hand to wipe the tears from her face, knowing her husband would come any moment. She then stroked her son again, her tears smearing across his skin. She traced the patterns which were so pronounced on his tiny head. He watched her diligently as he continued feeding, his beautiful eyes crystal clear. Apart from his size he was more than perfect. She tried to memorise his face as she continued stroking him.

"My child." She whispered. "With my tears I name you Loge." She smeared the tears on his forehead. "With my tears and with this name I pray that you accept the destiny fate has given you and you live beyond that which our peoples have decided upon you." She kissed him again and it was that moment her husband entered their chambers.

"My wife." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder, sadness marring his features.

"Husband." She replied, placing her hand upon his.

"I have come to take our child and place him in the sacred temple. His spirit will then be reborn whole and pure and his next life will be a good one."

Fárbauti nodded gently and tried to smile. "I understand. Our child's destiny is far from over." She removed her son from her breast and placed him gently in her beloved's arms. He touched her cheek and leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I have named him Loge." She whispered.

"It is a good name. A name of power. When he returns in a new form to us he will be strong and healthy." Laufey said. He stepped back from her.

"I leave you now and you must stay hidden with the other women and children. The monstrous Asgardians will soon arrive."

Fárbauti nodded her head whilst standing and grabbing her husband's shoulders. "I believe in you and what you have done this day."

Laufey looked shaken at her faith in him even after their failure in Midgard. His resolve strengthened and he felt confidence course through him again at the thought of facing Odin in battle once more.

"I will return to you with Odin's head. His race will rue the day they fought against us over something as trivial as Midgard."

"And you will succeed." Fárbauti bent and kissed her son once more and then turned away so her husband would not be able to see the tears in her eyes.

"Go now. Place him in the temple and say our blessings over him so he may return one day to us in another form."

Not another word was spoken as he turned and left her to her despair.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read. After that you need something funny... Go and read the Loki fanfics by Chatnoir which will have you ROTFL.**

**Review please... ;) Thanks.**


End file.
